Drabble Straws
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: L - Some Normal, Some AU - ...but there was no way in this lifetime or any others that Monkey D. Luffy would ever get behind the wheel of anything. - Multiple short drabbles!
1. Disclaimer Page

Disclaimer Page: Drabble Straws

L does not own One Piece, Mia, Kaytlyn, or Arabella… and other obvious things of no ownership over.

L does own Ran (pronounced as Ron)

Rated M for future content…maybe

**Main Focus:** LuffyxRan

**Side Focus:** SanjixKaytlyn, LawxMia, ZoroxArabella

This 'story' is based off multiple themes. All just small little one shots. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!


	2. Nowhere and Nothing

**Title: Nowhere and Nothing – Rating: PG**

Ran knew it was a bad idea, had said it was a bad idea, and had almost convinced him about how bad it was. Sadly, one look into those big brown eyes and she knew she had lost. Now she found herself driving down a big empty road with nothing but forest on one side, sea on the other and a hyper 19 year old leaning out the window of her truck singing along to the songs on the radio. She wouldn't be feeling the way she was if it wasn't for the fact that the sun was setting and Ran did **not** like driving at night. If switching drivers was possible it would have been done, but there was no way in this lifetime or any others that Monkey D. Luffy would ever get behind the wheel of anything.

"Hey Ran! Let's sleep here tonight!"

The owner of that name turned her head slowly, her eyes giving off that 'are you crazy?' vibe while Luffy only smiled in response. This staring match went on for a few more minutes until the boy with the straw hat leaned over and gave the other car occupant a peck on the forehead. This caused Ran to frown and pull the car over to the side where the ocean was, a long strip of sand that went on for miles the only thing they could see. Luffy jumped out of the car and ran towards the water, kicking his shoes off and splashing around while the only other person there watched from the drivers' seat.

After splashing around for awhile Luffy turned around to see if his friend had followed, only to see her standing right behind him. This caused him to jump and slash her when he fell back, but instead of getting mad she just laughed and took her shoes off too so she could run around as well.

Then it happened...

While he was chasing her, Luffy tripped right before he could grab her shoulder and snatched up the top of her pants instead. This caused both of them to fall instead of just him, a wave crashing down on them right after they landed. He would have said sorry, but the look on her face as her bun came undone and her green shutter shades fell off her face and onto the sand was just too much for him to bear. It should have ended with her pouting and him laughing as they walked back to the truck, but Luffy tripped over a rock and it was Ran's turn to laugh.

"Luck is not on your side today buddy," as she said this she kneeled down to give him a helping hand up, only to be pulled down next to him. "Oi! What was tha-!"

Before she could even start yelling, Luffy cut her off by pressing his lips up to her and grabbing the back of her head. She resisted but only for a moment before she was pushing back and fighting for dominance. Pushing him down and pinning his hands above his head she pushed and prodded with her tongue until his lips caved and parted to grant her entrance. The more she brushed her tongue against his the louder and more frequent his moans became. Things were beginning to really starting to heat up when Ran heard a loud ringing coming from her truck, bringing her back to reality. She looked back down at Luffy who just nodded and smiled at her, taking his hands out of her grip and pushing her hair out of her face. When that was done she jumped up and ran to her car, snatching her cell out of the drivers' side door ad answering it.

"Hello?"

"Ran Bard!"

Uh oh.

It was her mom and not Arabella, but her _real_ mom. It was at this time that Ran remembered she didn't call her for her everyday check in.

"Hey moms."

"Don't you 'Hey moms' me! I haven't heard from you at all today! Where are you and what are you doing?"

When asked this Ran looked back out to where Luffy was sitting with the sunset making his whole body take on a golden glow.

"Hmm...nowhere...and nothing."


	3. Dangerous Territory

**Title: Dangerous Territory – Rating: T**

The whole room was tense, the older pirate shifted his stance while the young merchant moved the hair out of her face. Everyone in the bar watched as they stared each other down, refusing to move or give in.

"You should give up now Law, I've never lost a staring contest and I don't plan to."

"I don't think I'm the one that should be giving up; a pirate captain verses a merchant captain and everyone knows who is stronger."

Mia, Kaytlyn, and Arabella sat on one end while the heart pirates sat at the other end of the bar. Bepo stood up the stop the contest but then he saw Mia shake her head from the other side of the room.

"It would be bad if the crew got in the way of what the captain wants, and if our captains want to have a staring match than we should let them."

The doctor's office was tense as the said doctor fixed his coat while his patient moved uncomfortably in her seat. Their eyes were locked and neither of them was going to back down. A nurse opened the door and saw what was happening but didn't comment.

"Dr. Trafalgar, it's time for your next patie-,"

"Cancel them."

"B-but…"

"I want the canceled, now _leave_."

The nurse flinched and quickly disappeared, while the girl on the operating table shook her head.

"Just give in Dr. Trafalgar. I'll just add this to my 'to-be continued' list and Mia will let me know when you are ready to finish this."

Law smirked and leaned back against his desk. "Are you really thinking about the poor people out there Miss Bard or are you really ready to rest that eye just for a little bit? Just…one…blink."

"Hmm…who knows?"

The merchants went back to their meals while the other occupants of the bar looked on; both captains were evenly matched and it seemed like this could go on forever.

Then the straw hats showed up.

Law could tell that the other sub captain was losing her cool, the louder Luffy's voice got, the more she moved to the opposite side.

"RAN!"

The owner of that name flinched and made a run for it yelling, "You can have this one Trafalgar!"

Luffy went running by shortly after.

The chatting of people walking by and the beeping of different machines were the only source of noise in the whole room. It had only been ten minutes but to them it felt like lifetimes. When Law's phone rang, he ignored it feeling like he had more important things to worry about.

And after that first try there was no second call so he filed it to the back of his mind. But a moment later there was a loud stomping coming from down the hall and it sent a shudder down his spine. Ran soon realized what was going on and started laughing even before the door slammed open revealing Mia Collins, Law's long term girlfriend and Ran's best friend and roommate.

"What is this I hear about you not working?! I tried not to believe it but then you don't answer the phone! So I come to see for myself and what do I find? You are playing hooky with Ran! Another stupid staring contest I bet!"

While the small girl was yelling Ran quickly slipped off the table and headed for the door way. "I'll see you guys later…and Law? I'm adding this to my win list because you blinked when she broke the door…bye!"


End file.
